


A Muffin For A Muffin

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: Noctis is less than thrilled to be up this early.That is - until Nyx mentions there's muffins.





	A Muffin For A Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little fluff with [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft) <3 because it's National Muffin Day and we love our sweet muffin prince and his adoring boyfriend~

“You better have a good reason for dragging me out in the cold at this hour.”

Nyx snorts at his shivering, grumpy Prince beside him as they venture further from his humble apartment complex and further into the bustling, cobbled streets of the lower district. To be fair, Nyx _did_ warn Noctis it would be cold if he agreed to come with him this morning. Told him he didn’t _have_ to come with him this morning, but alas -

_“If you leave then I’ll just be cold and alone in bed,”_ he whined into Nyx’s bare chest this morning, draping himself over him in a final sleepy attempt to confine him beneath the warm sheets.

With enough kisses and a promise that the trip wouldn’t take long, Nyx gradually ushered him out of bed and offered him his comfiest navy sweater. The one that was Noct’s favorite to steal on the colder days. But Noctis is still shivering next to him, huffing out chilly clouds of breath, nose already reddening against the nippy air. Nyx smiles and slings an arm around Noct’s shoulders to pull him closer to his “human heater tendencies”, pecking a kiss against his temple.

“I hardly dragged you out here, little king.”

“You hardly gave me a choice.” Noctis pairs a pout with rapid blinking. The big guns. “We could be cuddling right now.”

Nyx pouts right back at him if only to keep himself from giving into Noct’s secret plan to get him to turn around this instant and retreat to their bed. “Ten minutes and I’ll cuddle you till the cold is no more. Promise.”

Noctis squints at him but keeps walking. He relents with a sigh and slumps his weight against him. “You going to tell me what’s even worth getting up this early for?”

“You’ll see. Just a bit further now.”

In a few minutes Nyx leads Noctis to the double glass doors of his favorite Galahdian bakery. Noctis slows in stride to read the chalkboard easel displayed in front of them, _Half Price Muffins_ written elegantly above a cartoon muffin. His eyes perk up at Nyx with all the sudden interest of a hungry kitten. _Now_ he’s awake and no longer dwelling on how cold it is. Nyx tilts his head at him and smiles knowingly, opening the door and gesturing for him to step inside first.

They’re enveloped by warmth immediately, soon followed by the pleasant aromas of coffee and baked goods. This is the first time Nyx has brought him here, and it shows when Noct’s lips peel back into a fascinated grin, glancing around at the brick walls, the rustic wood-paneled ceilings and counters, the chalkboard menus hanging above the register.

Noctis shuts his eyes and inhales deeply, lips pressing together in contentment.

“Not so grumpy anymore, are we?” Nyx teases.

“Could have just told me we were going to a bakery.”

“Hey, I wanted to sneak out and surprise you with muffins for breakfast, but you were practically glued to me this morning.”

“Muffins?” The twinkle of delight in Noct’s sapphire eyes is impossible _not_ to chuckle at.

“Muffins.” Nyx nods towards the sign sitting above a display case. ‘ _Happy National Muffin Day!’_ it reads appropriately as a female employee loads a tray of big, fresh muffins beneath a shelf of cookies. “Best batch is always the first batch. At least that’s what my mother used to say.”

“And you wanted to surprise me with the best.” Noctis forces his hand free of oversized sleeves to take Nyx’s, tip-toeing up to kiss his scruffy cheek. “You’re sweet.”

“Sweeter than those muffins?”

“Debatable. I have to try them first.”

Nyx huffs. “Better start picking then, brat.”

Noctis tugs Nyx with him to the warmed cases to browse, deliberately ignoring the shelves of cookies, the wooden platters of sugared buns, the honeyed and fruit-filled pastries wrapped in decorative parchment paper and the jars of homemade jams; lest he be tempted to buy the whole place out.

“ _Next time_ ,” Nyx hears Noct mutter under his breath. He laughs and kindly reminds him that he can pick anything he wants, but Noct pretends he doesn’t hear that. For once he’s unwilling to let Nyx enable his sweet tooth today. Choosing one muffin is already a challenge.

They end up with a half dozen.

Two classic chocolate chips for Nyx, two maple cinnamon crumbles for Noct, and two vanilla espresso swirls for them both to try. The weeks’ worth of muffins are packed with care into a hand-weaved twine basket before they’re handed off to Noctis. On the trip back to the apartment, Nyx recognizes the intricately braided patterns on the handle as Galahdian symbols for good luck. He smiles to himself, reminded of similar details from the bakeries back home.

The symbol seems to have worked it’s magic by the time they arrive home, because there’s no way Nyx hasn’t snuck his way back into Noctis’ good graces now. Noct heads straight for the bed with his muffin basket, scooting into the corner and toeing off his shoes. He hums happily and inhales the basket’s sweet scent deeply, crossing his legs under him.

“So,” Nyx slips his coat off and chucks it to the couch, smugly approaching him. “These worth getting up early and facing the cold for?”

“Find out with me.” Noctis plucks out a chocolate chip one and holds it out to him, taking a maple cinnamon for himself.

Nyx plops down next to him and takes the muffin, clinking it with Noctis’ before taking a bite. It’s still warm and Nyx immediately makes a content noise when the generous chunks of chocolate chips melt in his mouth. He hears Noctis cursing under his breath, looks over to see him looking down at the mess of crumbs on his shirt and the sheets. Nyx snickers around the sweet, fluffy bread in his mouth. Well, they didn’t call it a maple cinnamon crumble for nothing.

There’s still crumbles of brown sugar on Noct’s lips when he looks up to glare at him. Nyx takes a large bite of his muffin to stop himself from snickering further. He eyes his boyfriend innocently. A beat of silence, and then Noctis starts snickering at himself, leaning in for a kiss sweeter than any bite either of them could take next. Sweeter than the taste of sugar and cinnamon on his lips.

“Worth it,” Noctis says softly when he pulls away.

“You like ‘em?”

He nods. “Love ‘em. Love that you meant to surprise me with them even more. Thank you, Nyx.”

“Anything for my favorite muffin.”

“Gods, don’t start.” Noctis rolls his eyes. “The last time you equated me to a muffin you tried to eat me.”

“I was _drunk_ and enthusiastically cuddled you, that’s all.”

“You _nibbled_ on me!”

“Fine, you were too yummy for my past, inebriated self to resist. So what? C’mere, you.” Nyx sets his muffin down in the basket, moving it aside so he can lunge for Noctis. He tackles him into the pillows, making him yelp and hold onto his own muffin for dear life. Nyx peppers his face in kisses until he’s squirming and laughing beneath him.

“You’re ridiculous, Nyx Ulric,” he manages, Nyx catching the last notes of his laughter on his lips this time, softening them as he indulges him in one slow, sugary and savory kiss. Then, and only then, does Noctis allow his muffin to slip from his hands so he can lock them behind Nyx’s neck.

Nyx pulls back and laughs softly, nuzzling his nose against Noct’s. “I love you too, muffin.”


End file.
